


how was the book?

by nosedive



Series: bookstore lovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bookstores, M/M, meeting in bookstores, seho being in love with books and each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosedive/pseuds/nosedive
Summary: junmyeon didn't expect to get a date after his trip to the bookstore.





	how was the book?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by a thread i read on twitter and so i wanted to write about it!

junmyeon had never had an experience like that before. all he wanted to do was buy the books on his reading list and here he was, in front of his favorite cafe a week later, for a book date.  
  
all he can say is, thank god for huxley.  
  
he remembered the scene clearly, he'd written down all the books he wanted to purchase and headed down to the local bookstore near his apartment complex. he showed the woman at the counter the list, books of aldous huxley, ernest hemmingway, f. scott fitzgerald, david sedaris, and he was pointed to the aisle of psychology and classics. he, of course went there estaticly, barely noticing the lanky man that was already there, staring intently at him. as he searched for the books, the boy, who upon close inspection was about junmyeon's age, with an intimidating yet soft aura surrounding him, never cut his gaze from junmyeon, staring at his every action. he found it weird, to be frank, but he didn't mind it as he was there for the books.  
  
junmyeon's way of buying was simple, pick out the ones that interested him the most, to help narrow down the choices, and maybe once he'd finished the initial ones he got, he will buy the rest. he did that, from author to author, weighing his options, what interested him more and what would excite him more while reading. in the end, he decided to only get half of the books he listed, _"not to worry,"_ he thought, _"i'll buy the rest next time."_  
  
only...when he went back to get the books he wanted to get, they were already gone. confused and frustrated, junmyeon settled for the ones he would initially buy the second time around, but much to his dismay, they were gone too.  
  
"what the hell," huffed junmyeon as he walked to the customer service to ask if they still had them in stock when the man who's been eyeing him stopped him in his tracks.  
  
junmyeon eyed the man, from his feet to his head. he saw that he was holding a big pile of books...all the books junmyeon wanted to buy. his brows furrowed together in frustration, did this is man have to rub it on junmyeon's face that he got the books he wanted?  
  
junmyeon looked up at him. he was quite tall, his skin almost spotless, his arms showing veins because of the amount of books he was carrying. admittedly, he was quite cute too, which made junmyeon less irritated.  
  
a few seconds pass with the man looking down at junmyeon and him looking up at him, waiting for the taller man to utter a word.  
  
"were you looking for these?" he asked. his voice was indescribable, but if junmyeon were to try hard he would say it resembled honey, sweet and smooth.  
  
"yes," junmyeon replied. "those were actually all the books i was looking for."  
  
the man smiled, his cheeks becoming rounder and his eyes looking like a crescent moon, and shining like one too. "that's the thing, i want them too."  
  
"okay, then get them," junmyeon said, irritated. "i'm just going to ask the counter if they have more copies."  
  
as junmyeon started to leave, the man stopped him adamantly.  
  
"no no no, that's why i'm here." he said, which made junmyeon stop his tracks. "i got one for me and i got one for you."  
  
he proceeded giving a shocked junmyeon a paper bag with all the books he wanted. "that's yours," he said, "and these are mine," referring to the pile he was holding.  
  
"don't fuck with me, mister." junmyeon said, though the shock still hadn't left his body.  
  
"i'm not, check the books, those are all the books you wanted."  
  
true enough, as junmyeon checked, it was all the books he wanted to purchase, and all the books he initially left behind. junmyeon started in awe at the books, then to the man, and then again to the books. he must've looked mad as the taller fellow laughed at his actions.  
  
"anyway, i'm going to buy these now and i have to head home, wanna talk about huxley during a trip to a cafe?" he asked, his warm smile evident.  
  
"i don't even know you're name," junmyeon said after a few seconds.  
  
"oh sehun," he said, stretching out his free arm.  
  
"kim junmyeon," replied the other, shaking his hand.  
  
"i wrote my number on the receipt stapled to the paper bag, hopefully you won't just throw it away, i would have so much fun talking to you about those books." he explained.  
  
"i definitely won't throw it out," breathed the man, "and yes, i will message you. thank you sehun, this is more than i could've asked for."  
  
"don't worry about it," said sehun. "i'd be damned if i let a man with amazing taste and beautiful face out of my radar."  
  
junmyeon flushed, his cheeks furiously red. "i'll be in contact," he squeaked, and with that they bid their farewells.  
  
and now he was here, after a week of reading and messaging, he was finally here to see oh sehun again, to talk about a book that got him there in the first place.  
  
all week, the only thing on his mind other than the text he was reading was oh sehun. his smile, his voice, his tall figure, his broad shoulders, and his amazing taste in literature. the messages they had were on a level of intellect, yet it would sometimes change to weird and random messages about dogs and food, and junmyeon loved every single bit of it; how comfortable he got whenever they talked, how sehun knows his boundaries and never tries to cross it, the respect, the playfulness, the amazing conversations at two in the morning about everything in the universe, it was everything junmyeon has ever wanted.  
  
and he was going to see him for the first time since the bookstore event, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
junmyeon scanned the cafe now, and near the glass window, at the right corner of the room was the man he'd been wanting to see. their eyes locked and sehun got up to walk where junmyeon was standing.  
  
he smiled the smile junmyeon's been daydreaming about and greeted him.  
  
"hello, hyung," he said, his voice sweet and smooth as always, "how was the book?"


End file.
